This proposal describes a program to apply some recently developed, powerful theoretical image and data processing techniques to the problem of developing a design for an instrument to provide both qualitative and quantitative diagnostic ultrasound images and tissue characteristics for early detection of breast cancer. Furthermore, this investigation consists of a multiple modality approach to ultrasonic image formation and tissue characterization which is especially applicable to the breast.